Lukan
Shapeshifters (Bapish: Lukan, or. Lykan) also known as Beasts, HEPers(Humans with Enhanced Powers or AIMers(Affect infusion model). The original term for beasts is Shapeshifters, however, as ayers were the rulers of The Ancient World for over 2000 years they classified them as beasts as their powers where beast-like and they were not under control according to ayers. Lukans and ayers have fought several wars together to protect their own territory and to gain new territory. The 100 year war ended, and ayers and the lukans of the Midlands had come to an agreement to stop what their ancestors had begun, and start anew. While they fought against the beasts of Westlands who declined the agreement. Since that day, the Witch Order and the Human Research Bureau had come to an agreement that the lukans where not to be referred to as beasts, but lukans. Names There has been an ongoing debate on what to refer to lukans as. After the 100 year war the parts came to an agreement and would use the Bapish word for the race, lukan. Several names was proposed, including AIMers. As Espers have their name takes from ESP, Extrasensory perception,'' the AIM theory would cover how the race's mood affects their ability to process information. The reason for this is because the term Demon is actually a lukan who have been emotionally and/or physically damaged and their "''spirit animal" inside is rampaging from within the body and releasing generous powers. One is unable to communicate with a lukan under this condition. However, several witch clans around the world have in many generations been there to stop the transformation before it is too late. When you become a Demon, then there is no turning back. Builds Aimers as as known in The Ancient World have greater strength, and for the most part live on the Midlands, together with humans and espers. However, aimers is highly used in armies, which is why Bap is highly inhabited by them. On Earth, they live as normal people, it can be seen by their height and muscular built on both genders. There is documented three types of lukans. There are the Northern Lukans and the Southern Lukans as well as the Mixed Lukan. The Northern Lukans tend to be taller, up to 3m is documented, and more built. They tend to have darker hair and skin, and usually hairier than their Souther counterparts. Northern Lukans are able to have offspring with humans and their lukan counterparts. The Southern Lukans are taller than normal humans, but does normally not grow taller than 2,60m. They have stronger builds than humans and tend to be less hairy. They have blonde to light brown hair and usually got fair skin. Southern Lukans can have offspring with ayers as well. The Mixed Lukans are either mixed between the lukan race or a lukan mixed with another race. The mixed race tend to be common in the Capital as well as humans with Northern European descent. The mixed races can have offspring with all the races named above. Common for the races is their higher body temperature and higher tolerance for alcohol.